


Watching romance on screen

by Canadian_31



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Find your drink party alternative ending, M/M, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, charlie's weed cookies, watching a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_31/pseuds/Canadian_31
Summary: When Charlie and Alex find each other at the Find Your Drink Party.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	Watching romance on screen

**Author's Note:**

> So this my alternative of the episode 5. I was talking to AeonWings and we notice that at some point Alex just stare at Charlie for like 5 seconds intensly and make me feel like it's was the moment Alex felt Something is there (yes like the Beauty and the Beast disney movie.) This is also an other excuse to use my Titanic obsession. 
> 
> @AeonWings thank you so much again for the beta reading.

Charlie was watching his teammates drink and dance with girls. The quarterback didn’t really want to join in on their antics. He saw Zach coming with a drink in his hand.

“St-George, what you are doing here all by yourself?” Zach asked, clapping him on the back, putting his arms around his shoulder. Charlie could tell that his friend was already drunk.

“Well, I was looking for someone, but I guess he decided to not come” Charlie answered.

“Who you are looking for? Shit, that makes me think I lost Alex; we came together, still can’t understand why he decided to come in the first place.” Zach chuckled with a tipsy tone.

“Well he is a big boy anyways; I need another drink. Want to come with me?” Zach asked drinking the last sip of his cup.

“No, it’s okay, see you later” Charlie said his heart start speeding in his chest and butterflies spreading in his stomach.

Alex was at the party, so Charlie decided to go and look for the older boy. Charlie knew that Alex should be somewhere quieter than where the party was in full swing. He walked then by a room behind curtains. The room seemed empty, but the noise of a movie made him stop. He decided to take a look, secretly hoping not to interrupt a potential make out session. When he entered the room, he got the pleasant surprise to see Alex sitting on a catch watching Titanic of all movies. That made Charlie smile so much. He will never admit to his friends, but this movie was one of his favorites.

“Hey, you made it, what you are doing here?” Charlie asked, smiling.

“I’m hiding, don’t know why I came” Alex said fixing the screen.

“Yeah, I hear you… Do you want a cookie?” Charlie said, trying to start a conversation but not overstepping.

“You seriously brought cookies to a Find Your Drinks Party?” Alex said with a small laugh that made Charlie’s heart speed even more.

“They are special cookies, and I’m not the one hiding watching Titanic of all the movie” Charlie said taking a seat next to his friend.

“This was one before, I came hiding and I didn’t think you were a stoner” Alex said laughing.

“I prefer the term Cannabisseur, but this movie is great” Charlie said looking at Alex carefully.

“Well these are really good cookies and they don’t stink, you’re like a baker or something.” Alex’s praise made Charlie happy and the butterflies start to fill his stomach. It took a moment for the younger boy to answer, making Alex frown.

“Well, I had to learn how. My mom died when I was thirteen so, me and my dad had to figure it all out.” Charlie said, wanting Alex to know this part of his past.

“Shit, Charlie, I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Alex said softly.

“Well, it’s all right, I don’t talk about it a lot, it’s still too fresh I mean, it was only 4 years ago so, but I learn to make these to help my mom through chemo. She always wanted to eat them and watch a movie. Titanic was her favorite actually, so I love it too now. It’s one of the best love stories of the century.” Charlie explained, biting his bottom lip as he watched on the big screen Rose run to the end of the Titanic.

“It’s a classic, but man Charlie, I’m so sorry, but thank you for telling me. I understand why your mom loved that movie.” Alex said. He wanted so much to do more to comfort the other boy, but he couldn’t even think of moving.

“Well, it’s fine” Charlie frowned sniffing a little but smile weekly looking in the concern blues eyes of Alex.

“Well, no it’s fine that it’s not fine. If that make sense” Charlie said softly feeling a lump in his throat.

“I wish I could be fine with not being fine” Alex said, gluing his eyes to the movie.

“You will be … someday” Charlie answered sweetly making Alex look at him with his beautiful blues eyes.

Then they turn again to watch the movie and then Jack saved Rose from jumping into the cold Atlantic water.

“You know, I never understood why the water seemed this appealing for her. But now, shit...” Alex said in murmur.

“Do you want to talk about anything? I’m here for you” Charlie said with concern in his voice.

“What can I say -- that the guilt I feel is even more intense than the Atlantic cold water, that I feel sad and pressured all the time. I’m scared and I can’t imagine myself being happy again.” Alex confessed, feeling his chest tighten at the admission.

“You know that you deserve to be happy. I know that right now it’s seems impossible, but you will be happy” Charlie said confidently.

Charlie quirked is eyebrows to the film, a soft smile forming on his lips.

“I mean Rose did find Jack after all and was able to move on” Charlie said with a smile. 

“Well I’m not Kate Winslet, and I’m extremely fucked up, so who will really want to be with me. I will never be able to explain and be honest with anyone about myself.” Alex said bitterly.

Charlie eyes turned from the movie to Alex. He was stunned by Alex’s admission. The older boy was kind hearted and sweet, how could he think that about himself.

“I don’t see you like that, you are very kind and loyal, and passionate. You will be happy and the person you choose to be with will be lucky.” Charlie admitted his heart aching at Alex’s perspective of himself.

They started to feel the cannabis in their system. As the movie was playing, Jack and Rose were now kissing in front of the ship. Charlie felt emotional to watch this particular movie with Alex. His mom really like to watch it to past the time and she was crying a lot during it.

“this is the mightiest kiss of all the romantic movies.” Charlie said smiling.

“It’s way to cheesy for me, but they do have a lot of chemistry together.” Alex concede to his friends looking at him.

Then something happened in Alex heart, the way Charlie looked, his smile watching the kiss. If Hannah said that Justin had a damned smile, Charlie’s one was equally magnificent. That smile, the little mist in his eyes and the confidence that was erupting from his friend was intoxicating. His heart started to thump fast in his chest. Alex knew that he shouldn’t stare at his friends like this, but he couldn’t stop. The feeling of weed relaxing him did help feel more open about the crush he was starting to have on the Liberty Tiger quarterback.

The movie kept going as they just relaxed and felt the high from the cookies consuming their bodies and their minds. Rose was now jumping back on the ship.

“This scene is my favorite, I mean, I know it’s stupid that she jumps back. When you think about it -- if she had stayed in the boat, they would have probably both stayed alive. But it’s so romantic with their heartfelt reunion. It’s so romantic.” Charlie said, almost talking to himself. 

Alex just turned around again and stared almost longingly at him. Charlie felt a gaze and turn to see Alex starring at him. The young man felt his heart speed and a blush coming to his cheeks.

“W…. what?” Charlie stammered, embarrassed

“You… are kind of cute when you get all puppy excited like this” Alex grins and then giggles “Oh shit, what I’m saying” he said embarrassed turned too look down from Charlie eyes.

“You think I’m cute, really, well I found you very cute too” Charlie said with his ten-thousand-watt smile.

Their eyes met again, and they felt electricity fire through their bodies. Charlie then looked at Alex, and at his hand on the couch and without even thinking, like his body wasn’t listening anymore. He slowly put his hand on Alex, giving him all the time to move away.

Alex felt his heart jump in his chest -- he didn’t want to remove his hands so instead he interwind their fingers together. When his eyes came back to the baby blues eyes of Charlie and witness the pure joy, he felt his heart fall even harder. They smiled softly at each other.

The movie kept playing, their hands still holding the other. The effects of the weed faded, and they were back to reality as the old Rose died in her sleep and made her way back to Jack. When they reunited in the first-class stairs and kissed, the two boys turned to each other.

Charlie felt emotional, this movie bought so many memories and being able to watch it as he was holding Alex’s hands made everything even more perfect. He stared into the beautiful blue eyes of Alex. They just looked at each other lost in the other gaze. Slowly, their faces started to close the gap between them and their lips touched, only the slightest peck, like the touch of butterflies.

When Charlie felt that Alex wasn’t backing up, he brought his right hand to Alex’s cheek to cup it and brought their lips together again. This time the kiss was like fireworks, sending fire to both of them. Charlie released Alex’s hand to cup both of his cheeks. Alex put his hands-on Charlie’s arms. The kiss was passionate and transfigured all the hidden feelings they both had kept secret for so long. Charlie was in heaven; this was the best kiss ever. Alex was feeling his heart be happy for the first time in so long. When air became a necessity, they broke apart. Charlie resting his forehead against Alex’s. Their eyes shining and lips and cheeks red from the kiss. They both let out a little sigh of happiness. 

“That was wow... Alex I really like you; do you want to maybe go on a date with me” Charlie said with a shy voice that Alex didn’t notice before. The younger boy was very confident but asking Alex on a date was making Charlie very insecure. 

“Indeed, that wasn’t wat I expect to happen here, but yes Charlie, I will go on a date with you” Alex answered softly.

Charlie leaned in again to kiss him and Alex was happy to let him do. Kissing Charlie was like a breath of fresh air and it’s was making his heart and his mind so happy. Charlie could really thank Titanic for all new different reasons now.

This movie was epic.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this cotton candy fluff ball!! and that it's made you smile :) Please leave a little kudo or a comments they really mean the world!


End file.
